Safe ingredients and freshness are generally desired characteristics of food products. Yet, consumers are not always able to determine the components of food and/or freshness of food before purchasing or consuming the food. Often, simply smelling or looking at food may not be sufficient to determine the safety and freshness of the food before consumption. Additionally, food allergies are commonplace, and it may be difficult for a consumer to determine whether any allergy-causing ingredients are present in a food product. For instance, a food's characteristics may not be readily apparent and/or correctly represented on a package label. Allergic reactions to food may vary from minor discomfort to death. Moreover, although certain food product ingredients may not be harmful in small quantities, those same ingredients may be harmful if present in excessive quantities. For instance, food additives may be present in food products in harmful quantities (e.g., exceeding domestic and/or international safety standards). A consumer may not be able to determine the safety of food from simple sight or smell indicators.